Who Are You?
by YamiKuya
Summary: Everybody knows that Kaiba is the one with secrets and Anzu is the one with none.But they're very wrong...through one week as the opposites are trapped inside the empty Kaiba mansion, Kaiba finds out a lot more about her than he bargained for...SetoAnzu


_**Full Summary:**_

Everybody knows that Kaiba is the one with secrets and Anzu is the one with none. But they're very wrong...and through one week as the opposites are trapped inside the empty Kaiba mansion, Kaiba finds out a lot more about her than he bargained for...Seto/Anzu

**Who are you?**

**Prologue: I know you**

_Sometimes I wonder who you are deep inside..._

_Why do you let all your emotions hide?_

_I know there's more to you than I see,_

_but will you show those secrets to me?_

**_Domino High School _**

"So, how's your history project coming on?" Yugi smiled as warmly as ever, as Jounouchi and Honda groaned.

"Horrible!" Honda muttered grumpily, as Jounouchi hastily nodded in agreement, the group still walking in the school hallways towards History class.

Anzu smiled cheerfully and whacked the two on their heads, "It's going really fine Yugi!"

Honda and Jounouchi rolled their eyes, crossed their arms and shook their heads, "Easy for you ta say Anzu! You always get the best grades. You're a born genius! I dunno **_how _**ya manage to get such good grades wit no special tutorin' n all dat junk!"

"Oh come on guys, the project isn't that hard..." Yugi tried to cheer up the mood. Honda and Jounouchi started to argue, and they were so caught up in talking they didn't notice Anzu's eyes change from cheerful to thinking...

But a certain ice cold CEO might of seen that.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

The moment he saw them he knew something was wrong. Something terribly different...what was wrong? He watched Yugi as he cheerfully chatted with the mutt. No, nothing wrong with him. And the mutt...well, he was being the mutt.

Kaiba's eyes furrowed, as he watched Honda and Jounouchi talking and agreeing. What was wrong? And then, he saw Mazaki. She wasn't talking. She wasn't even looking at her friends-she was staring straight ahead of her, like she didn't know where she was going.

Her eyes were glazed over, sort of staring into the distance. Kaiba had never seen her like that. He mentally slapped himself-_I never looked at her in the first place! _Scowling, he strided to his class, briefcase banging on his legs whenever he moved to keep him walking and stop staring.

**_Out side school_**

Walking slowly, knee-length blue skirt rustling in the soft wind, Anzu Mazaki neared Kaiba's limo. Why? The reason was with Kaiba himself. The younger Kaiba sibling, of course.

"Hey Anzu!" Mokuba grinned, "I knew you'd come!" Mokuba's warm greeting earned a small small on the dancer's face, and she ruffled his still-messy hair affectionately.

"Hi Mokuba!"

The older Kaiba, however, did no such thing and did nothing but grunted, "Get in already." Mokuba hopped in cheerfully first, Anzu beside him in the backseat. Kaiba fit himself into the front seat and ordered the driver to go to Kaiba mansion.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun! I'm so glad this time Anzu's tutoring me instead of some old hag." Mokuba chirped.

Seto gave a glare, then smirked, "Well, perhaps I should tell those 'old hags' what you just said. Detention might do its job..." Mokuba's mouth clamped shut, then his bottom lip stuck out slightly. _He was pouting. _His eyes wide, his lip started quivering ever-so-slightly.

Seto muttered, "Whatever...I'll forget I heard that." Nobody could resist the charm of Mokuba Kaiba's puppy-dog-face-pout.

Anzu watched in amusement, and she wished that she had a family as affectionate as this..."Anzu...Anzu!" Mokuba said, "We're here!" Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as warmly as she could as she followed him into the mansion.

Seto watched, expecting Anzu's mouth to drop open at the site of his luxurious mansion, but...she didn't. She walked inside, her pace never slowing, her expression not changing.

Eyebrows furrowing, the older Kaiba followed, confused-but he stopped himself, and remembered why the girl was here in the first place-he scowled as he remembered Mokuba's failing math grade, and the shock of it all when he saw other than himself, the student with the best math grade was...

"Hey-Kaiba! Get in here already!" Anzu Mazaki herself.

Still recovering from his thoughts Kaiba hurriedly stumbled un-Kaiba-like into the living room of his own mansion. Anzu and Mokuba were already walking up the stairs, "Kaiba, don't forget to pay me at the end of the week!" And with that they walked up.

How could he forget? He was the one who offered her the job of tutoring Mokuba in the first place. Anzu had already agreed, when he insisted on paying her. Rolling his eyes, Seto jumped back into his limo after grabbing his working papers and work laptop, then he traveled to Kaiba Corp. _That cheerleader better teach Mokuba something..._

_**Anzu Mazaki**_

Anzu Mazaki scolded herself as she ran back to Kaiba Mansion. _I can't believe I left it there when I was tutoring Mokuba! _She thought to herself as she hastily rang the bell on the gate. The gates to Kaiba Mansion opened after she talked with a voice in the intercom. She must of left something really important...

She arrived just in time to see the maids and butlers and all those people who worked at Kaiba Mansion walking away, their jobs done. She rushed up the stairs, not caring when she accidentally pushed an exspensive looking rug away with her hasty feet.

Quickly scurrying into Mokuba's empty room, she found what she was looking for. She picked up the simple photo, and without looking at it hugged it to her chest. She had already memorized the smell and the feeling of this picture. So important to her...

She gently placed it into her bag, and walked out into the hallway. What she hadn't expected was the darkness, and the person colliding with her.

**_Seto Kaiba_**

In frustration, Kaiba sprinted in the direction of the main control room. Sweat trickling down the side of his head, he hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked-but it was. As he hurriedly made way to his laptop, hoping that it would work, a figure collided into him.

"Huh?" This single word uttered by the figure helped Kaiba enough to recognize this person.

"Mazaki. What are you doing here!"

"I could ask the same thing-what am I doing here!"

Kaiba sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"You see. There's a power out." Kaiba started.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that. So, is that all? I just came here to pick up some stuff I left behind. She started towards the door.

"Wait!" Seto yelled, "Okay! All the workers have gone, Mokuba is out in a so-called sleepover, and Kaiba Mansion's defense...the windows now have metal reinforcements, the doors are impossible to open, and the workers will not return until next week for it is their annual holiday."

Anzu's eyes widened, "So...we...have to stay here...alone...for...a week?" Kaiba nodded, confused to why the girl's expression looked so scared. He expected her to say more, but she didn't. Sometimes...he just couldn't figure her out.

_So that's basically the prologue! One week at Kaiba Mansion...hm._


End file.
